winglessfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Passage of Time
}} |camera=JVC |genre=Time-travel drama |length=6:38 |setting=Plymouth University |previous=''Possession'' |next=''Bounded'' }} The Passage of Time is the fifth short production from Wingless Films, and the first major release to be associated with the "Wingless" label. It stars Tom Menary in dual roles as Young Tom and his future self, who travels back in time in an attempt to prevent himself from making any life-changing mistakes. The film was shot on location by Jim Elton at Plymouth University. Synopsis What if you could change your future by altering your past? On the most ordinary day of a Media Arts course, Tom is visited by an apparition; his future self, on a mission to right the wrongs in his life to make his own, personal world a better place. But the flow of time stretches in both directions, and lessons learned can last for a lifetime.... Summary Working on a media production at the University of Plymouth, Young Tom is roused from his power-nap by a familiar voice. He is approached by an elder version of himself, wearing glasses and carrying a cane. Questioning this figure, Young Tom learns he is a time-traveller, returned from the future with advice. Old Tom avoids explaining the intricacies of time-travel, and instead focuses on his younger self's present state. Remarking on the apparent uselessness of Tom's media ventures, Old Tom tries to sway the youth with boasts of his professional life. However, Young Tom delivers a speech of his own, reminding his elder self of his passion for film-making. Moved, Old Tom dismisses his attempts to change himself, and departs, though not before reminding Young Tom that he always has the choice to choose the best possible future. Racing after the hobbling figure, Young Tom watches as his future self disappears into thin air—returning back to the future. Motivated by this encounter—though not in the way Old Tom initially expected—Young Tom finishes his film with pride, calling it "The Passage of Time". Credits Cast *Young Tom/Old Tom … Tom Menary Crew *Creator; co-writer; director; cinematographer; stand-in (Old Tom); editor … Jim Elton *Scriptwriter; editor; composer; music editor … Tom Menary Production The film was originally intended as a demonstration film as part of Jim Elton's Contemporary Film Practices course at Plymouth University, as a short production exploring the theme of "time". The first draft of the script for what was then referred to as Time Film was written by Tom Menary on October 24, 2010. This version included a "flash of light" to herald Old Tom's arrival, and established him as ten years older than his other self. A second draft was used as the shooting script, following a location scout of the university's Media Arts hub, Scott Building, on October 25.Behind the scenes gallery on Facebook Filming took place in Room 112 of Scott Building. A rough edit of the film was completed by October 28, with final edits completed on the following day. This included the addition of original music by Tom Menary, marking his first original score for a Wingless Films production. The film was released on October 31, 2010 to the Eternal Silence channel on YouTube. It was later re-released as part of the Wingless Films label on the group's formation on December 15, 2010. Music The original music for The Passage of Time was the first score composed by Tom Menary for a Wingless Films project. It introduced the modular "Wingless Sting", used to open several later films, including Bounded and Captive, each time utilizing a musical motif from the film's score. In this case, it played a snippet of "The Time Traveller's Theme", which serves as the main motif, first heard in the film proper as Old Tom states he has come from the future. The theme was later used briefly in An Itch in Time (2012), and was intended as the main theme for An Itch in Time (2011). The soundtrack was remastered and re-released to Menary's Bandcamp profile on August 11, 2012. Trivia *The film contains several references to other time-travel stories, including: **Old Tom's catchphrase, "I'll explain later", a reference to the catchphrase from the Doctor Who Comic Relief special, Doctor Who and the Curse of Fatal Death, and used in the show itself during Series Five (2010). **Additionally, a note sequence similar to that of "I Am the Doctor" by Murray Gold plays while Old Tom is explaining time-travel. **The opening of the Back to the Future theme by Alan Silvestri plays when Young Tom first questions the concept. Young Tom speaks the phrase "back to the future" as Old Tom prepares to depart. External links * * * * *Stills gallery on Facebook *Behind the scenes gallery on Facebook Media *''The Passage of Time'' shooting script (October 24, 2010) *''Time Film'' first draft script (October 2010) See also *''The Passage of Time'' (soundtrack) **"The Time Traveller's Theme" *''An Itch in Time'' *''The Time Collector'' References Category:The Passage of Time